


That Stormy Afternoon

by cleanfreakandshittyglasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, awkward fluff but with pinch of angst from levi's past??, happy valentines day everyone!!!, levi reminisces about farlan & isabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanfreakandshittyglasses/pseuds/cleanfreakandshittyglasses
Summary: Despite the regrets, pain, horror and memories it brings, Levi likes afternoon rains.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	That Stormy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> note that this event occurred 2 orrr 3 years after isabel & farlan's death

Despite the regrets, pain, horror, and memories it brings, Levi likes afternoon rains. Sure, storms like this remind him of Farlan and Isabel’s gruesome deaths, however through the years he had been in the Survey Corps - he learned to accept that the past cannot be undone, he can only now regret the choices he made and honor the memories of the countless of soldier that died for humanity.

It didn’t rain much at all in the underground. There was this spot were vegetation grew because the sunlight outside could reach it through the open hole above. Now that he thinks about it, it was probably the only favorite spot them three liked while living in the underground. Especially Isabel, she loved the fresh air and the warmth of sunlight on her face as she looked up to the exposed world above them. He also remembers Farlan being at awe over water pouring down from the hole and wondering where it came from when he looked up and only saw water showering from the dark-grey colors above.

He could feel the tingling ache in his chest as he recalls the ghosts from his past, but also warmth as he reminisces the good memories he had with them. He could only wish now that they’re still alive to experience rain in a happy, relaxing manner. He knows for sure, if they were still alive, they’d enjoy something like this…something so rare to find in the underground.

So, despite everything, Levi learned to find comfort from the rain. He likes to spend it with a newly brewed tea that he always requests from Erwin whenever he visits Sina for whatever official business summoned him there, all while relaxing on his armchair inside his very own quarters and just simply appreciating the calming sound of thunder and rainwater splattering against his room’s window and rooftop.

It’s not every day they can relax like this, but with heavy rain and thunder, there isn’t really much to do. Erwin suggested this morning it’d be perfect opportunity to practice drills in this heavy storm, however, the commander seemed to have a change of heart when he saw the weary faces of his soldiers, still exhausted and lamenting the deaths of their former comrades that had fallen from the expedition two days ago, then suggested a day off for everyone instead, except for the team leaders that still have to attend his meeting in a bit.

All the soldiers were relieved to hear this from him. There shouldn’t be another expedition until the next month, so it should be fine. And it’s very much needed when the entire atmosphere of the Survey Corps after a mission has always been in pain and mourning. 

He doesn’t blame them. People die every time they venture outside for the expeditions. You’d think after years of being in service, you’d get used to seeing your comrades die, but you never really do. Every death just adds to another pile of ghosts that haunt him every time he is forced to make a choice. Like that annoying new recruit from the last expedition that looked up to him and died from his orders, if only he made the right choice and hadn’t told him that -

“Say my name,” the woman blurted out, snapping and saving him from his thoughts.

He faced her direction and stared at her face blankly, figuring out what the woman is up to, but a bit grateful that she chose to annoy him now.

“What?” he replied, raising his brow in question.

“Say my name, Levi,” she said again as she switched her comfortable laying position on his bed to sit cross-legged and now facing his direction.

His brows furrowed, that’s a weird request from her. “Why?”

“Just do it,” she said, already getting impatient, pen and paper ready in her hands .

“Hange.”

She rolled her eyes, “Not that, my first name!”

He frowned, wondering what she’s really up to as he took a sip from his tea, “At least tell me why, Four-eyes.”

A scowl now visible on her features “I’m not even wearing my glasses, short-ass!”

“Tell me,” he ordered, getting up from his seat and walking towards his desk table.

Levi heard her sigh, a simple motion that made him turn his glance towards her again. She’s right there, on his bed. Her hair down, free and clean for once. Levi had to knock her out again and bathe her since the woman refused to take a bath and been in her laboratory since they arrived from their last expedition. He brought her to his room, and on his bed because he need not see to know her room is as messy as her. He’s gonna have to force her to clean soon.

“I’m curious, I want to hear how my name will sound in your voice and you never call me Zoe! We’ve been friends for ages and not once I’ve heard you say my first name!”

“Why does it matter?” he asked with a bored tone, eyes already back on his desk, grabbing the papers left by his squad, reports from the previous mission. 

“It matters because…” she paused for a moment, thinking for right response that will be acceptable enough him, “You always call me just ‘Hange’ or those silly nicknames ‘Shitty gasses’ and ‘Four-eyes’ I want to know how my first name will sound, plus I’m testing a hypothesis,” she grins confidently after finishing her sentence.

Now it’s his turn to roll his eyes, “And what would your hypothesis achieve?”

She grinned even wider now and for some reason, that made him nervous, “Why, my theory of course!”

“…What theory?” he asked carefully, his eyes narrowed and somehow already dreading what mix of words will come out from that mouth of hers.

“My theory that Levi Ackerman has a crush on me,” she said with a confident, devilish smirk plastered on her face.

Levi almost dropped the reports and his tea which is still on his other hand, but fortunately, his reflexes did not allow that, the tea was rare, expensive and a gift from Erwin. He didn’t want to waste such tea.

They were both silent for a moment as they both stare at each other, Levi glaring at her annoying smug face, and Hange observing and clearly enjoying the sight in front of her as she placed her elbow on her lap and a hand on her cheek, waiting for whatever retort he’s about to throw at her.

From Hange’s perspective, Levi looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable, not the uncomfortable Levi with dirty places or filth, but an uncomfortable Levi who is standing there looking like a trapped mouse. She found it amusing, this isn’t the first time she saw him like this with her, but perhaps it’s the first time she trapped him like this by boldly speaking of the tension she’s aware they both feel, but keep avoiding to address. 

“You’re an idiot,” he manages a whisper, before completely turning his back at her. 

Levi couldn’t believe it himself, but he is feeling weirdly… shy. A frown formed on his lips at the thought of him having an emotion that is so unlike him. 

“Aw, Levi c’mon! Don’t be such a loser,” Hange whined.

He ignored her whining and putting back the things on his desk to adjust his cravat, torturing his brain for an escape plan. He could suddenly feel the sweat from the back of his neck, from the palm of his hands, suddenly he feels sweaty and hot everywhere. He hates this. He hates the feeling of sticky sweat on his skin. He hates he is like this, and that Hange is there sitting on his bed, witnessing him. He knows, he knows they both know.

And he doesn’t know what to do, nor what to say to her in this awkward situation she put them two in. 

That was the lie he keeps convincing himself, he knows exactly what he wants to do - the humanity’s strongest is simply too much of a coward, and afraid to say and do anything about it.

With the quickest excuse he could devise and with an annoyed click of his tongue, he starts to head for the door as calmly as he could, trying not to make a run for it.

“Shut up. Erwin’s meeting will start in 10 minutes,” he said coolly, but he already knows he’s not fooling her.

Hange lets out a weak frustrated groan, “Ugh. Go run again, like what you always do,” she whispered, already looking down at her notes as she sighed then wrote something on it with her pen.

That made him stop his foot tracks and looked over his shoulder to her direction still on his bed, the woman was now frowning at her notebook, no longer waiting for him and seeming to have given up.

It’s like this every time, too. Every time he thinks he’d feel a wave of relief wash over him when she gives up asking, but every time, Levi and his emotions would feel heavier than ever. He supposes, there isn’t much difference between this situation of acknowledging the truth between them two and making a life-or-death decision.

With Farlan and Isabel on his mind, along with every choice he made that led to regret - Levi lets out an annoyed, defeated sigh before tightening his hold on the poor, poor doorknob. 

“…Zoe” he whispered quietly, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

Hange suddenly looked up from what she was writing, and he turned to face his body towards her direction again, deciding to say it once more “Zoe.” now louder and clearer this time.

“H-huh?” was her only dumb response.

“Zoe,” he repeated again, his cold greyish blue eyes piercing her warm brown orbs that only made her eyes widen, her lips hanging open as her jaw dropped lower, her face and skin visibly flushed. 

The sight of Hange like this, on his own bed, clean and freshly bathed - annoyed him greatly. As if this situation alone wasn’t enough torture for him.

For a long moment, the room was quiet apart from the heavy rain and thunder happening outside, but for some reason, it was still too quiet that the silence was deafening for them both. Levi is aware that every inch of his body is sweating and there’s that odd nervous feeling again on his stomach that always makes him want to puke, he hates that feeling. He is also aware he is probably mirroring Hange’s redness.

They stayed like that until Hange let out an awkward-shy laugh that was too forced and high-pitched for her, “That…That does it then…” She said, glancing down on her notes again, a blush still visible on her face as she continued her writing.

Levi only watched her and waited for her in silence, he could feel the nervousness he felt in his stomach leaving and when she was done, there was only a gentle smile on her face as her eyes met his again and Levi felt finally relaxed.

“So,” he started.

"So...?" she continued.

“Did you get the conclusion you desire?”

“Yes,” answered Hange, beaming.

~

“Are we ready to start?” Erwin asked as he checked for the familiar faces present in the room, there seemed to be fewer than the last meeting he had with the team leaders. Did they lose that many from the last expedition?

“Hange and Levi are running late,” said Mike, eyes closed and sniffing the air, “They are close, though,” he added.

“Hmm, that’s unusual for Levi,” observed the commander.

Not even a few seconds later, the two squad-commanders bursts in the room obviously rushing, both looking crimson-skinned and evidently trying to act normal, which earned curious looks and some silent snickers from the others. The two immediately took their seats, Hange tried to busy herself with the reports on her hand while Levi glared daggers at everyone staring.

Erwin’s eyes fled towards Mike to give him a knowing-smile only to discover he already beaten him into it. The commander simply smiled to himself before clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention back to him.

“Let us begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayaayaaaa i know this isn't the update i should be doing right now, but this has already been on my old drafts since 2017 lmao it was simply incomplete and forgotten, so when i found it again yesterday, i just completed it and edited some parts :-) i hope you guys like it!
> 
> happy valentine's day!!! <3


End file.
